Building A Future (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Mary begins to understand what it's like to be part of a family. Day 6 of the REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon.


Mari & ilna—thanks for the support, the encouragement, the inspiration, the laughs and even the tears.

Sandy—thanks for being your usual awesome self. There truly is no one better.

The REAL Worlders—you guys, OMG, I have been absolutely blown away by the response to the marathon. You are all AWESOME! Please know every tweet, email, review and comment is treasured and appreciated. Thanks for all your enthusiasm and support. Steve and Catherine will always be safe with us.

* * *

><p><strong>Building A Future (11)**

_This story takes place during the events of Mari's AWESOME story from yesterday Settled. While Steve, Catherine and Joan were at Pearl and Toys R Us this is what was going on at home._

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence**

**Tuesday 10:35 A.M.**

As Mary entered the kitchen after seeing Steve, Catherine and Joan off on their trip to Pearl Elizabeth looked up from her position at the island. "Did they get going okay?"

"Yep," Mary smiled. "They're on their way. And considering how Joan spent most of last night petting the turkey they made at storytime," she indicated the construction paper creation currently adorning the front of the refrigerator, "and reenacting the parachute dance, I think she's very happy to be off on another adventure with Uncle Steve and Auntie Catherine."

"Well you may have noticed neither Steve nor Catherine could stop smiling when they talked about their day either," Elizabeth grinned. "So I'm guessing a good time will be had by all."

Mary looked at the growing pile of ingredients on the counter. "What are you guys up to?"

"We're getting ready for tonight's dinner," Elizabeth said triumphantly. "Catherine and Steve have been conspiring to make sure Mom and I haven't had to do any cooking since we got here but we saw our chance when they said they'd be taking Joan out for a few hours today."

"Your chance?" Mary asked.

"Our chance to seize control of the kitchen and cook them a meal so they can relax for a day." Grandma Ang was clearly proud they'd pulled off their plan.

"They don't know what you're up to?" Mary smirked.

"No, they don't," Grandma Ang's eyes twinkled and her tone was conspiratorial. "They think we're going to enjoy a quiet day relaxing on the beach. I even had Catherine put my sunscreen and beach towel beside one of the Adirondack chairs out back."

"Very sneaky," Mary smiled broadly. "I like way you ladies operate."

"Why, thank you," Elizabeth took a small bow then gathered up an armload of fresh fruit along with a cutting board and a knife. She carried them over and placed them in front of her mother who immediately went to work chopping.

"What are you making?" Mary asked.

"Well I thought I'd make some homemade brownies," Elizabeth said. "I know those are usually a hit with toddlers."

"And their mommies." Mary waggled her eyebrows.

"I also thought I'd make a few fruit pizzas. It's one of Catherine's favorites and Steve always seems to enjoy them too."

"Fruit pizza?" Mary crinkled her brow. "I have no idea what that is."

"It's an assortment of fruit arranged on a sugar cookie crust with a cream cheese topping," Elizabeth explained. "They make a lovely light dessert."

"Plus they satisfy the sweet tooth," Grandma Ang added as she popped a slice of kiwi in her mouth.

"That too," Elizabeth nodded.

"Sounds great. Do you need any help?" Mary had developed an immediate affection for Catherine's mother and grandmother.

"You certainly don't have to feel obligated," Elizabeth said. "After all this is your vacation too. But we always welcome help in the kitchen."

"Some of the best times we've ever shared have been cooking in the kitchen." Grandma Ang smiled affectionately at her daughter.

"That's for sure," Elizabeth agreed.

"Oh … well … then," Mary stammered. "I don't want to be in the way."

"Nonsense," Elizabeth said vehemently. "You can make the sugar cookie pizza dough while Mom cuts the fruit. That way I can get started on the brownies."

"Are you sure?" Mary hesitated. "Maybe you should start me on something easier. I'm not much of a cook."

"You'll do fine," Elizabeth said confidently. "I'll be right here if you have any questions."

"Ok," Mary smiled. "If you're sure." She went to the sink and washed her hands thoroughly. "I try to cook for Joan and me every night because I don't like feeding her takeout. I was lucky to find a job as a researcher that I can do mostly from home, at least until Joan starts school. But still it seems like I end up making the same things over and over because I'm just not that good a cook. As we all found out last year on the turkey-less Thanksgiving."

"Do you like to cook?" Elizabeth asked. "I mean … is it something you're interested in learning?"

"I would definitely like to," Mary said thoughtfully. "I mean when it was just me I never really cared what I ate. But I find I'm interested in a lot of things now that I have Joan that I really didn't care about before."

"That tends to happen once you have children," Grandma Ang smiled. "And then down the road you find yourself getting interested in a whole new group of things of when you have grandchildren. And then if you're very lucky like me you get a new wave of little ones in your life to teach you about bubbles and effanants."

Mary turned a watery smile on Grandma Ang. "Joan is so thrilled to have so many new relatives. Especially ones that slip her a piece of chocolate," she looked at Elizabeth with a knowing smile, "or two before breakfast.

"I think we're busted," Grandma Ang smiled looking not the least bit contrite.

"It's fine," Mary winked at her. "One of the things I always feel most guilty about is that I can't provide Joan with lots of family around. Being here … with all of you … it's amazing."

"Getting to know you and your adorable daughter has been amazing for us too," Elizabeth said sincerely. "And you know, if you're really interested, I can give you some recipes and share a few meal ideas that have been favorites in our family for years."

"Really?" Mary was nearly overcome with emotion. She'd been nervous to come. So nervous in fact she almost made up an excuse and cancelled at the last minute. Even though Steve assured her that Catherine's family was fine with her coming, looking forward to meeting her even, she'd been concerned about making a bad impression or being in the way. But from the first moment she arrived Catherine's family had welcomed her wholeheartedly.

"Of course." Elizabeth locked eyes with Mary. "I'd love to."

"I'd really appreciate that," Mary said sincerely as she reached across the island and squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

"And just so you know," Elizabeth placed her other hand atop Mary's, "you and Joan are always welcome at our house. Come visit any time. With or without Steve and Catherine. We'd love to have you."

"Thank you," Mary said around the lump in her throat. "I appreciate that."

"The baby needs to know what fresh packed snow feels like," Grandma Ang opined. "Get a chance to go sledding and build a real snowman."

"I'm sure she'd love that," Mary sighed. "Heck I'd love that."

"Then you come visit us," Ang said definitively as though the matter was settled.

In the early years of Steve and Catherine's relationship he didn't talk much about his sister. All he really said was that she lived in California and they weren't especially close. But recently he'd started to open up more about his concerns for Mary and his wish for her to find the same kind of stability and love that he had found with Catherine, her family, and his team.

Elizabeth and Joseph both found Mary to be a delightful young woman with a kind heart and a good mind who just needed some reliable people in her life she could turn to for advice and guidance. They knew they weren't her parents and could never fill the holes left by John McGarrett's death and Doris McGarrett's poor decisions but they wanted very much for Mary to feel comfortable coming to them as much as she wanted or needed.

Elizabeth hoped the cross-stitched Roots and Wings pillow upstairs in her suitcase that Catherine and Steve planned to give Mary as a housewarming gift would be a constant reminder to the young single mother of how many people care about her and Joan.

In addition, Elizabeth purchased a beautiful tri-fold wooden picture frame engraved with the words 'Family Is More Than Just Blood' that she hoped to fill with pictures from their Hawaiian vacation and give to Mary before they left.

She already knew one of the pictures would be of Grandma Ang and Chin on the surfboard, and another would be one Catherine snapped last night of Elizabeth and Joseph listening with rapt attention as Joan explained, in perfect toddler babble, her adventures at storytime, at one point even crawling into Catherine's lap and holding her hair straight up in an attempt to recreate the static electricity.

She hoped the third picture might be of everyone gathered around for Thanksgiving dinner if the chance to snap a shot presented itself.

"It's been a long time since Joseph and I had a construction paper creation on our refrigerator," Elizabeth said softly.

Mary smiled. "We'll have to do something about that."

* * *

><p>An hour later, with the desserts completed and the ingredients for a pot roast dinner gathered and ready to go, Mary sat on the lanai enjoying the view of the ocean as Elizabeth helped Grandma Ang settle in for a nap.<p>

Joseph came around the corner of the house, having just spent an hour in the garage admiring every inch of the Marquis and of Steve's restoration work.

"Looking at the scene of your greatest athletic conquest," he teased as he took the seat next to hers.

Mary laughed. "Who would have guessed being the new kid in school, the one who wouldn't stop crying about missing her home and family thereby making herself the target of every dodge ball thrown in gym class, would come in handy."

Joseph shook his head. He was sad she had to go through that as a child but he could tell by her comments, both today and when they talked after the game, she was starting to make peace with her past and all its issues. "I never saw anyone hang in there like that on a spiked ball."

"Years of practice," Mary said wryly.

"I have to admit, I didn't expect it when I picked you for my team." Joseph smiled as he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. He turned and smiled at Mary. "I thought you were gonna be fast and wiry not all about brute strength. As it turns out Steve was wrong. _YOU_ are the volleyball secret weapon."

Mary beamed with pride. "It was close but we pulled it out. And to be honest … it felt kind of good to beat Steve's team."

Joseph laughed. "I feel the same way about Elizabeth. They were overconfident. We snuck up on them."

Mary barked with laughter.

"They're not gonna want to let us be on the same team next time," Joseph predicted.

Mary's smile got broader at the thought of next times.

Yearly volleyball games.

Family traditions.

"I know my brother," she said. "He'll want a rematch."

"Bring it on."

Mary's phone buzzed and she glanced at the screen with a pained expression.

"Everything ok?" Joseph asked.

"Yes … no … I don't know. I put in an offer on a house a week or so ago and the seller was out of town. They got back to me right before I left with a counter offer. My agent just texted and said they're giving me till noon LA time to either accept or reject it."

"It's none of my business of course but ... are you having trouble with the decision?"

"On the house … no. I love the house." Mary's eyes sparkled. "Joan loves the house too. But it needs a lot of work and the renovation estimate came in much higher than I expected."

"Ouch," Joseph commiserated.

"The worst part was … oh never mind I don't want to bore you with this." Mary leaned her head back against the chair.

"You're not boring me," Joseph said. "Maybe I can help. I've bought and sold a few houses in my day."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Mary asked. She really wanted to talk to someone about this but she was afraid Joseph was just offering to be polite.

"Positive," he said with an encouraging smile.

Mary turned in her chair and looked at him gratefully.

"My agent, Annie, told me when we first started looking that the best strategy is to buy a property for the neighborhood even if the house needs work."

"I agree," Joseph nodded. "You can always renovate a house but it's impossible to single-handedly fix an unsafe neighborhood."

"Exactly." Mary nodded. "So we found this great house, in the perfect community, good schools, a park, great activities, not too big but with a nice sized bonus room that could be made into a playroom and a huge backyard. And plenty of natural light. And a nice kitchen."

"Sounds beautiful." Joseph couldn't help but notice the way Mary lit up when she talked about the house.

"It is. I have some pictures on my phone." She opened the gallery on her phone and handed it to him.

"It looks great," Joseph agreed.

"From the outside, yes," Mary sighed. "But the last tenants went through a foreclosure and they stopped taking care of the inside, even did a little damage, and it needs a renovation before we could move in."

"And that's more than you want to take on?"

"No I'm willing to do the renovation, I really love the house, but there's a problem."

"What?" Joseph asked.

"My agent represented a couple, the Watsons, who tried to buy the house before me. They really liked it too but unfortunately they couldn't get their mortgage approved." Mary wrung her hands. "But before they knew that they had a contractor the Homeowner's Association recommended come out and give them an estimate on fixing the damage."

"Smart on their part," Joseph said. "You don't want to buy the house before knowing what the renovation is going to entail."

"Exactly," Mary said. "But once they realized they weren't going to get the house my agent, Annie, showed it to me. And the Watsons gave her the estimate they'd gotten and asked her to give it to me so I'd have an idea of what I was in for."

"That was nice of them."

"Very," Mary nodded. "And I was excited because the amount they were quoted fit my budget perfectly."

"Am I missing something? That all sounds great."

"It _was_," Mary stressed the word was. "Except I had the contractor come out and we went over everything that needed done, all the same things the Watsons wanted, but when he emailed me my estimate last Thursday it was quite a bit higher than their estimate."

"How much higher?" Joseph's jaw tightened. He had an idea what was going on.

"Almost 50%," May said dejectedly. "I mean I asked for a few additional baby proofing things but nothing major."

"Do you mind if I see the estimates?" Joseph asked.

"Not at all. I have them both on my tablet." Mary reached under the seat and grabbed her computer. She pulled up the initial estimate and passed it to Joseph. "This was the estimate he gave the Watsons." He gave it a quick read and thought it looked pretty standard. And while the prices seemed a little inflated for upstate New York where he lived he didn't think they looked out of line for someplace like LA.

"Swipe right to get to the estimate he sent me," she said.

"Wow." Joseph's eyes widened. "That's a lot higher."

"I know right?"

Joseph scrolled through the document looking for changes and as Mary said they were minimal.

"Look," Joseph said carefully, "please feel free to tell me if this is none of my business and I'll back off, but one of my old Navy buddies has a construction firm in Los Angeles. I'd like to have him look at these numbers. Does the homeowners association require you to use this contractor?"

"No, anyone licensed is ok. This was just the guy they recommended. The problem is I don't have time to get another estimate before I have to either accept the counter offer or lose the house." Mary was clearly torn on how to proceed.

"Even if my friend doesn't handle this area he can probably recommend someone," Joseph offered.

"Thanks. I'd really appreciate the help. I don't want to lose the house. But I don't want to be any trouble," Mary said apologetically. "This is your vacation."

"No trouble at all." Joseph waved her off. "How long did you say before you have to let them know on the counteroffer?"

"Three hours."

"Let me get him called then." Joseph stood up. "No time to waste. Do you mind if I send him copies of these?"

"Not at all."

Mary felt more hopeful about the house than she had in days.

"Ok then," Joseph said resolutely. "Let's see if we can get this figured out."

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later Joseph returned to the lanai carrying Mary's tablet.<p>

"Unfortunately it's exactly what I figured it was," he said angrily.

"Which is?" Mary had her own suspicions but she was new to the renovation game and didn't want to make accusations.

"Which is … this guy saw a single woman and thought he'd take advantage. There is nothing in the two estimates that justifies the price jump. If I was you I'd let the HoA know right away. They need to stop recommending this guy."

"I will," Mary said, her own anger starting to simmer. "I kind of thought that might be what was going on but I wasn't sure."

"But there is some good news," Joseph smiled. "My friend said he'll be happy to do the job for you for the original estimate."

"Oh my … " Mary's hands flew to her mouth, " … are you … seriously?"

"Absolutely," Joseph smiled. "He said he'll even throw in all the extra baby proofing things you wanted at no extra charge to show you not all contractors are bad."

Mary let out an audible squeal. "Oh my God. I'm so excited."

Joseph beamed. "You better call Annie and let her know to accept that counter offer."

"I will. I will," Mary said excitedly, her hands trembling as she pulled out her phone. After talking briefly to her agent and giving her consent to accept the counter offer she hung up. "She said it might take a few hours to reach the sellers and their agent but she'll call back when it's done. I can't believe this. I'm gonna buy my first house."

"Congratulations," Joseph said enthusiastically.

"I have to hug you."

"Please do."

After a few minutes of celebration they returned to their positions, staring out at the ocean, both wearing broad smiles.

"Hey," Joseph said. "Elizabeth and I get to California a couple of times a year, usually for naval reunions and to visit friends. Sometimes we manage to convince Steve and Catherine to fly in for a weekend."

"That sounds like fun," Mary said.

"You said your new house has a big backyard?'

"Yes," Mary smiled.

Joseph turned to her with a glint in his eye. "Big enough for a volleyball net?"

**THE END**

* * *

><p>If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games.<p>

Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.


End file.
